


【礼尊】国王与刺客

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】国王与刺客

宗像礼司并没有看那群在殿下扭动腰肢的舞女，只是这群舞女是邻国送来的礼物，不收似乎有些不给面子，勉为其难地收下后宗像礼司实际上一天也没瞧过一眼，只是有些苦恼耳边响着伴乐实在是很难集中精力到手里的书本上。

算了，休息一会儿吧。这么想着宗像喝了口桌上的清茶。

那是群饱含异国风情的舞女，清一色的红纱罩在头上，飘动的长裙，纤细的腰肢，还有半透明的黑纱面罩遮着一半的脸若隐若现的。

好像有哪里不对？宗像礼司察觉她们好像离自己越来越近了，然而还未等他缓过神来其中一位舞女手中寒光一闪锋利的刀刃就抵在了自己的咽喉处。

宗像这才有机会看清楚对方，红色的头发，金色的眼睛，刺客吗？刚好是身边侍卫不在的时候，佩刀又摆在刀架上离手边有些距离，而剩下的舞女们则像是没看见一样继续跳舞，伴奏乐器的同样如此，看来是有预谋的行动。

“我能知道阁下的名字吗？无论如何也不想这样不明不白地被不知道姓名的人杀掉。”宗像上下打量，对方竟然是个男性，穿成这样混在那群舞女中竟然没有看出任何违和感。

对方并没说话只是加重了手上的力道，刀刃划破了皮肤渗出血。

“您还真是性急……”宗像努力地拖延着，身体往后倾，对方则是单纯地追过来，等摸到了刀身宗像立刻拿起甩手推开对方拔出刀刃，而这时舞女们才开始惊叫起来，场面有些混乱，宗像怕对方趁乱溜走刺中对方裙摆钉在榻榻米上，看对方想把裙子撕掉劈手夺过对方手里的匕首横在脖颈处。

对方停止了动作。

“现在形势逆转了呢。”宗像拿刀尖挑开他脸上的黑纱，长相不错，薄唇下有一颗银色的唇珠。

红发男人似乎完全没有觉得自己处于不利的条件中，反倒是眯起眼睛扬起唇角带着些愉悦的弧度抬手环住宗像的脖子：“哼……是这样吗？”

尖利的红色指甲停在颈动脉处，宗像来了兴致揽住对方的腰样子暧昧地就像是久违的恋人拥抱着彼此。

“刚好，我也不想就这样结束呢。”

fin.


End file.
